


Speak Now - A Songfic

by sandypenguin6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Songfic, interrupting a wedding, ron being funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandypenguin6/pseuds/sandypenguin6
Summary: When the wedding day of Neville and Hannah arrives, Luna is tired of just being a friend and is ready to admit her feelings to Neville...even if it's in front of a congregation of wedding guests...Originally posted to fanfiction.net from November 12-December 16 2012





	1. Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's an old piece of mine that I'm quite proud of from my early fanfiction-writing years! Enjoy!

The tent was set up strategically (or so it seemed) so that Luna could see it from her bedroom window perfectly. She heard the chatter of the two excited families and guests through her open window. Luna Lovegood lay on her bed, gazing up at the pictures of her friends on her ceiling; mostly staring at one in particular…  
A soft breeze floated through the window, ruffling the curtains and filling Luna’s room with the crisp scent of summer. This was the time of year that Neville enjoyed the most. Luna grinned as she remembered Neville lying down in the grass, the hot summer sun hitting his face. He’d told her that that was the best he’d felt in a long time. That was five years ago, just after the Battle of Hogwarts. A lot had changed since then.

Luna sighed up at Neville’s painted face and read the words outlining his picture: friends…friends…friends. She knew now that those words were a far cry from the truth about her feelings towards Neville, they always had been. She never could bring herself to admit her feelings to Neville; their friendship was so effortless and perfect. The best she’d ever had. And yet she’d always wanted more…

Luna sat up on her bed and looked out the window at the tent. This is what she got for hesitating, for not trying to mess things up: Neville was going to marry Hannah today. Right outside her house. She was sure that Hannah had chosen the location just to spite Luna, since Hannah had always been jealous of Neville and Luna’s friendship. But a small part of her thought that Neville might have chosen the site to try to get Luna to attend the wedding, even when she’d flat-out refused.

FLASHBACK

“Why not?” Neville asked the hurt was plain on his face as he looked her in the eyes. How could she refuse to attend her best friend’s wedding?

“I just can’t,” replied Luna lamely. She knew that Neville wasn’t going to take that response, but she sure wasn’t going to tell him what she really thought.

“I thought I could count on you!” Neville’s voice rose. “How can you be so apathetic, Luna?! This is going to be the happiest day of my life and-”

“IS IT?!” Luna asked, tears coming to her eyes. “Is it really going to be the best day of your life, Neville? Do you even love Hannah?”

“I…I don’t-Yes…” said Neville, less angrily.

“Are you sure?” asked Luna, much more calmly now that she had her feelings under control again. Turning back into her old, caring self she calmly sat down on the sofa next to Neville and placed her hand gently over his. Neville calmed down immediately.

“I don’t know…I guess I’ll learn to love her. She likes me.”

“I like you too.”

“But that’s different. Hannah might be the only person in the world who could actually love me that way. Who else would love me? I’m not charismatic like Harry, or funny like Ron. I’m not even that good-looking. I’m just me. I can’t imagine any girl falling for just me.”

Luna almost broke down right there in Neville’s flat and told him her feelings. But she couldn’t. She would try, but the words got caught in her throat, unable to reach their intended recipient.

After a few minutes of silence, Luna sighed and got up. “So you’re sure you won’t come?” Neville asked hopefully.

“Yes,” said Luna firmly.

“I wish you could be there.” He looked like he meant it. Luna couldn’t bear to stay with him any longer. She said a quick goodbye and disapparated.

END FLASHBACK

Luna sat on her bed, wallowing in her sadness for a long while until an idea came to her. It might have been the Wrackspurts, but she didn’t care. This was that last chance she had and she was going to take it.

She rushed down the stairs and called to her father in the kitchen. “Daddy, I’m going out!”

“Have you decided to go to Neville’s wedding?” asked her father skeptically.

“Yes, I’ll be back soon!”

Hopefully this endeavour won’t cause Luna anymore heartbreak…


	2. Not Too Late

“Harry!” Ron called, pushing through the horde of anxious family and friends. He saw his best friend talking to Ron’s younger sister, Ginny who looked stunning in a long purple gown. She saw her brother approaching, tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed to Ron. Harry turned his green eyes to Ron as his ginger-haired friend squeezed in between two large, plump witches and, after a great effort, came out gasping for breath. 

“Hey, shut up laughing, you two!” he said to Harry and Ginny, who were doubled over with laughter. “Harry,” Ron began again as Harry composed himself, “I was wondering if you knew where Neville got off to.”

“Hmmm. I don’t know. Maybe he went outside for a little air. I’m sure he’s nervous. Let’s go check.” Right before Harry stepped away from Ginny, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Ron groaned.

“Goodbye Ron,” said Ginny exasperatedly. “I’ll go check on Hannah. I swear that girl isn’t pleased with anything!” Ginny rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel to the back room of the tent where you could hear Hannah’s high-pitched yell. Apparently her flowers weren’t perfectly symmetrical in the bouquet.

“I didn’t think Hannah was Neville’s type,” Ron commented as he and Harry headed for the entrance of the tent, making sure to give the two hefty witches a wide berth. 

“I’m not sure that she is,” Harry replied, lifting the tent flap for Ron to climb under. 

“I’ve never seen Neville show any signs of physical attraction towards her at all,” Ron mused. “Whereas you and Ginny never miss a chance to embarrass me-”

“I didn’t know it was inappropriate to give your fiancée a peck on the cheek,” countered Harry, joining Ron outside the tent. “And what about you and Hermione?”

“Hey! We’re not talking about me!” said Ron, his ears turning red. “We were talking about Neville and Hannah and how none of us saw this coming!”

“I know,” said Harry, “I never thought she suited him at all, she’s way too whiny.” Harry gave a voluntary shudder as he remembered a very unpleasant evening in which he and Ginny invited Neville and Hannah over to Harry’s flat for dinner. Hannah had complained about everything from the décor to the colour of Ginny’s socks.

“I agree! I don’t know about you, but I always thought he had a thing for-”

“Luna, yeah,” Harry agreed, as they turned the corner of the tent, searching for their friend. “I don’t know. He always insisted that they were just friends…Oi, there he is!” Harry spotted Neville standing a few yards away from the tent, staring over the empty fields towards a small house in the distance. Ron came up to Neville from behind a clapped him on the back. Neville gave a jump as he turned to face Harry and Ron.

“How’re you doing, Neville?” asked Ron, giving him a sympathetic look.

“I thought she would come,” said Neville slowly, hanging his head and staring at his newly-laundered tuxedo and freshly-polished shoes.

“Luna?” asked Harry.

Neville nodded. “How can she do this to me? I’ve been her best friend for nearly ten years. She knows more about me than anyone else. She’s my most favourite person in the whole world.”

“Then why don’t you just marry her?” blurted Ron.

Neville’s head snapped up quickly. He looked at his two friends as if they’d just asked him to wrestle a Blast-ended Skrewt.

“You’re the king of tact, y’know that?” asked Harry sarcastically, turning to Ron.

“Well, he just said he enjoyed hanging around her more than his own bride-to-be!” defended Ron. “That’s what I would do, if I were him.”  
“Well, you’re not!” snapped Harry, trying to save Neville from further embarrassment.

“No, he’s right!” Neville groaned as he stared up at a small puffy cloud overhead in the otherwise cloudless sky. “I do love her. There. That’s the first time I ever admitted that to anyone.”

“Then why are you marrying Hannah?!” asked Ron, befuddled. “Why would you marry a girl you don’t love?”

“She could never love me!” Neville sighed. “She’s too wonderful, too unique to ever love me.”

“So even after destroying a piece of Voldemort’s soul, you still have self-esteem issues?” asked Ron.

“Ron, shut up,” said Harry seriously. Ron pressed his lips together. “Look,” Harry began, turning to Neville, “It’s not too late. You can still break things off with Hannah. You can still go to Luna and tell her-”

“There’s no way I’m telling her!” exclaimed Neville, eyes widening as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I can’t face her! We parted ways on less than ideal terms.”

Harry sighed. “OK. If that’s the way you want it. You can marry a girl you don’t love and let the perfect girl for you slip between your fingers. Metaphorically, of course.”Harry smiled at his distraught friend who only sighed, looking more solemn than ever. “C’mon Ron. Neville, you’d better come too. Your wedding’s about to start.”

“OK,” Neville followed his friends to his impending doom, back to the tent, where Hannah Abbott would be waiting to become the new Mrs. Longbottom. Neville wished with all his heart that he could see Luna again before he got married. He promised himself that if he saw her he’d tell her how he really felt.

Unbeknownst to the three friends walking towards the tent, a silhouette of a small young woman became just discernible in the distance.


	3. Speak Now

Luna’s hands were shaking. Her knees felt like jelly and her face was as pale as a full moon. She approached the entrance to the tent with a panicky expression as she heard the mumbling of the crowd within. She was beginning to get cold feet.

Because Luna Lovegood did not do things like this. People expected her to go fishing for Plimpies, or hunt for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack in Sweden. She did not disrupt weddings to profess undying love to the groom! Most normal people didn’t do such things. But then again, Luna had never been considered “normal”. She pressed her ear to the thin fabric to listen to the unintelligible speech of the guests. She heard shuffling and the scraping of chairs. They were taking their seats, waiting for the ceremony to begin. It was now or never.

Luna gulped and peeked past the tent flap into the inside. No one was looking her way, they were all conversing eagerly. Luna looked around in the tent at the outlandish decorations and overlarge number of guests. It looked like Hannah invited half of the wizarding community in Britain to her wedding. Neville wouldn’t want anything like this. He’d want a much smaller assembly and something outdoors, not in a stuffy tent. Luna realised that her head was probably much too visible and spotted a large purple curtain to hide behind mere feet from her current position. She tiptoed quickly and quietly to her hiding place in a few seconds flat, her heart pounding out of her chest. What if Hannah had spotted her? Or worse…Neville?

Now she just had to wait for the words to be said: “Speak now or forever be silent”. This is what truly spurred her on her mad quest: the fact that if she didn’t speak now, Neville will most likely never know the truth of her feelings for him. She couldn’t bear seeing Neville be unhappy with a girl he didn’t love. He deserved a girl who loved every bit of him with all she was worth. Luna had no doubt in her feelings anymore.

Soft music began playing as all of the guests rose to their feet. Luna felt contempt as she watched Hannah walk down the aisle; a self-satisfied expression on her face. She relished the fact that all of her guests were there to see her. Luna risked a look at Neville at the front of the room; he had a doom and gloom expression on his face that said “I’d rather be anywhere but here.” Luna’s stomach squirmed with a renewed desire to rescue Neville from the wrong path which he had unknowingly put himself on. Well, she thought to herself, he probably knows it now…

Hannah approached Neville with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, which he tried to return but failed at. Luna saw Harry and Ron exchange glances. Did they disapprove of the match too?

The guests sat as the minister, a very portly, sweaty little man, raised himself to his full height (of 4’9’’) and opened the ceremony with the introduction “Dearest family, friends, and others-”. Luna temporarily lost her thoughts in wondering who in the world the “others” could be, and before she knew it, the tiny man was asking if anyone objected to the union.

Stupid brain, thought Luna angrily. It’d be just like me to get sidetracked like this! Now what? I haven’t mentally prepared myself! My time’s running out! Then she saw Neville look around eagerly, as if wanting someone to intervene. That made up her mind immediately.

She jumped out from behind the curtain and yelled “WAIT!” so loudly that the elderly couple directly beside the curtain toppled over the back of their chairs with fright. She was not embarrassed or sorry as she locked eyes with Neville across the room. He beamed from ear to ear, the familiar sparkle in his eyes again.  
“I’m Luna Lovegood,” Luna said loud enough for all of the shocked guests to hear, “and I do object!”

“Why?!” Luna heard the whiny voice of Hannah, but Luna’s eyes never left Neville’s.

“Because he deserves a whole lot better than you, Hannah.” She heard Hannah splutter and Ginny and Hermione giggle from the front row, obviously enjoying Hannah’s demise. Luna heard Hannah march outside, her long puffy skirts swishing in her wake. That made this scenario slightly less awkward.

Luna walked to the front and faced Neville squarely, standing firm. “Neville,” she said, “I should have told you years ago that I loved you, but I didn’t. So I’m just going to tell you now. I love you.” She heard Ron whisper “Knew it!” and Hermione gasp with joy. Neville chuckled under his breath and pulled her closer to him, as if they were alone and not in front of fifty some-odd guests here to witness his marriage to a girl that wasn’t Luna.

“Luna,” he said. “I’m such a coward.”

“What?”

“I’m the man here! I should’ve told youhow I felt first! Forgive me?”

“Erm, yes. But does this mean that you’re saying you love me?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Then he leaned down and kissed her. It’s what she’d been waiting for for years. Luna heard Ginny, Hermione and a few other audience members cheer and Ron and Harry hooted from beside them. As they broke apart, Luna turned to Hermione and Ginny, giving them a thumbs up and smiling harder than she ever had before. Ginny was clapping and Hermione was wiping her tears on a handkerchief. She looked back to Neville, who looked as proud and happy as she was. 

“Hey guys!” Ron exclaimed from beside them. “You should get married now! I mean, the wedding’s all set up and I also bet Harry 2 sickles that you two would live happily ever after!”

Luna smiled at Neville, who gave her a shifty grin back. “Nah,” Luna said as she grabbed Neville’s hand and they charged out of the tent. Everyone raised shouts of disapproval from behind them, but Luna didn’t care. They ran down the rolling grassy fields to nowhere in particular. Luna glanced at Neville laughing beside her and couldn’t believe that he was really hers. Now and (most likely) forever.


End file.
